


one unread message

by outphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Flirting, Florida, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Mental Illness, Road Trips, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Texting format, again kind of, these are kind of but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Unknown - 27 May 7:43 pmhey I thought I’d introduce myself. I mean we’re gonna be stuck together for two weeks. anyways, I’m Phil, write back so I know I won’t get lost in the Everglades on my own?





	one unread message

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the style is annoying and written in like an hour so be careful lol  
> this fic is for phandomficfests bingo fest using the squares road trip and player's choice which I used as Florida (also on my card)  
> beta by [Amethyst](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com)
> 
> **this fic is entirely told through text messages**
> 
> there's one small teeny mention of mental illness, but nothing in detail

**Unknown - 27 May 7:43 pm**

_hey I thought I’d introduce myself. I mean we’re gonna be stuck together for two weeks. anyways, I’m Phil, write back so I know I won’t get lost in the Everglades on my own?_

**Dan - 27 May 7:44 pm**

_???????_

**Unknown - 27 May 7:46 pm**

_oh Phil as in your travel mate for the Florida thing! *_ emojis*

**Dan - 27 May 7:52 pm**

_oh hello! I’m dan_

**Phil - 27 May 7:53 pm**

_excited for the big adventure?_

**Dan - 27 May 7:53 pm**

_my family bullied me into going outside_

**Phil - 27 May 7:55 pm**

_haha yeah I know what you mean!_

**Phil - 27 May 7:56 pm**

_I know this is weird but should we try to get to know each other?_

 

xx

 

**Phil - 28 May 4:12 pm**

_do you know anything about this trip?_

**Dan - 28 May 4:15 pm**

_I only know what you know mate. get paired up, shipped off to the Everglades and have a glamping survival adventure_

**Phil - 28 May 4:19 pm**

_I don’t trust the word glamping. it sounds like your drunk uncle at the yearly family reunion telling made up stories about his fake cowboy boyfriend_

**Dan - 28 May 4:20 pm**

_wtf what kind of family do you have_

 

xx

 

**Dan - 30 May 9:54 pm**

_what you up to you spork?_

**Phil - 30 May 10:35 pm**

_oh gosh I just saw your message, sorry if this wakes you :( I’m currently hiding from a pile of clothes and my suitcase_

**Dan - 30 May 10:36 pm**

_you know I’m a night owl I just beat someone’s ass in mario kart_

**Dan - 30 May 10:36 pm**

_I might dislike excitebike arena but I’m still fucking good at it_

**Phil - 30 May 10:37 pm**

_!!! I’m playing mk as well and someone blue shelled me in the same course_

**Dan - 30 May 10:39 pm**

_yeah that was me lol sorry not sorry_

 

xx

**Phil - 2 June 7:31 pm**

_tell me if this is weird but could we like skype? I just wanna make sure you’re not Dexter and you’re not luring me into the glades to murder me_

**Dan - 2 June 7:33 pm**

_are you a serial killer?_  

**Phil - 2 June 7:34 pm**

_no_

**Phil - 2 June 7:34 pm**

_but I am a cereal killer mwuhaha_ *devil emojis*

**Dan - 2 June 7:35 pm**

_…_

**Dan - 2 June 7:35 pm**

_what’s your username?_

 

xx

 

**Dan - 4 June 3:02 am**

_I shouldn’t be texting you but you’re the only person I wanna talk to rn_

**Dan - 4 June 3:03 am**

_you’re probably asleep but I just feel so meh_

**Dan - 4 June 3:03 am**

_sorry if this wakes you but I really wish you weren’t so far away_

**Dan - 4 June 3:03 am**

_I can’t wait to meet you irl_

**Dan - 4 June 3:04 am**

_I know it’s like a couple of days away and I know I shouldn’t be texting you things like this especially at fuck o’clock, but I like you Phil like I can’t even describe how good you make me feel_

**Dan - 4 June 3:05 am**

_anyway I’m just gonna delete myself from existence sorry if I creeped you out_

 

xx

 

**Phil - 4 June 9:12 am**

_omg sorry just woke up are you okay?_

**Phil - 4 June 9:12 am**

_and you didn’t creep me out because that's how I feel_

**Phil - 4 June 9:13 am**

_our flight is on the 8th but I’m really excited so I think I’m gonna go down to London on the 6th and maybe we can get a coffee?_

**Dan - 4 June 10:47 am**

_yes please xxx_

 

xx

 

**Phil - 6 June 11:04 am**

_I’m still stuck in Manchester apparently there’s an accident aargh!_

**Dan - 6 June 11:05 am**

_hurry up!!! I can’t wait to see your face irl and not just through skype_

**Dan - 6 June 11:05 am**

_5 hour skype chats are nice and all but I really want to talk to you in person_

 

xx

 

**Phil - 6 June 11:52 am**

_finally on the train! an old lady stopped me to tell me my future apparently I’m gonna meet someone important in the near future_  

**Phil - 6 June 11:53 am**

_oh my gosh Tom Daley is on this train_

**Dan - 6 June - 11:53 am**

*eyeroll emoji*

**Phil - 6 June 11:56 am**

_I know this is really sappy but I’m really happy we became friends Dan_

**Dan - 6 June 11:56 am**

_only friends?? damn way to friendzone me :(((_

**Phil - 6 June 11:58 am**

_let me take you out on a date first and I’ll decide after that_

 

xx

 

**Dan - 6 June 2:07 pm**

_where are you?? I can’t see you_

**Phil - 6 June 2:12 pm**

_sorry I stopped to pet a dog! he was so cute!_

**Dan - 6 June 2:13 pm**

_Phil!!!_

**Phil - 6 June 2:13 pm**

_sorry omw!_

**Dan - 6 June 2:15 pm**

_that tall dork who dropped all of his bags, is that you? I’d go and help but you’re still on the other side of the barrier :(((_

**Dan - 6 June 2:15 pm**

_you look so cute though_

**Dan - 6 June 2:15 pm**

_and sexy definitely sexy_

 

xx

 

**Phil - 6 June 7:17 pm**

_omg the queue is so long sorry I’ll be back in a sec_

**Dan - 6 June 7:17 pm**

_don’t worry take your time getting our drinks_

**Phil - 6 June 7:18 pm**

_you kidding me? leave the cute boy I’m with on his own? someone might ask him out_

 

xx

 

**Dan - 7 June 2:13 am**

_I’ll probably forget to mention this in the morning but your little snores are so cute. thanks for the date Phil and the uhh…. cherry ;) gonna go cuddle the cute boy snoring next to me now_

 

xx

 

**Dan - 9 June 10:53 am**

_where the fuck are you? I’m sweating my tits off_

**Phil - 9 June 10:58 am**

_sorry got the frapps I’ll be back in two secs_

**Phil - 9 June 10:58 am**

_is this your first time in Florida?_

**Dan - 9 June 11:00 am**

_yeah some of us weren’t rich kids sozzz mate_

**Dan - 9 June 11:01 am**

_get your ass back here now I want you before we have to go into the swamp_

 

xx

 

**Phil - 26 June 3:31 pm**

_I already miss you :(( we said goodbye like 5 minutes ago so you’re probably on the tube but I miss you. I got used to having you next to me all the time_

**Dan - 26 June 3:32 pm**

_I miss you too_

**Dan - 26 June 3:32 pm**

_do you have to like go home right now? we could have a couple of days together here in London_

**Phil - 26 June 3:33 pm**

_as in at your place?_

**Dan - 26 June 3:34 pm**

_yeah. idk about you but I wanna see where this goes. I mean us_

**Phil - 26 June 3:35 pm**

_I do too_

**Dan - 26 June 3:35 pm**

_good cause I’m standing behind you_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at [outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> if you liked the fic you can like/reblog it [here](http://outphan.tumblr.com/post/179361423769/one-unread-message)


End file.
